


Why can't you love us?

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Brotherly Affection, Child Neglect, From Hoshi, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Beta - we die like daiya, One Shot, Original Character(s), vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: "Why? Why couldn't you love us? Why did you leave me to not only take care of Mondo, but you as well?"Daiya's fists clenched. His voice cracked."I'm only 16. But I've been more of a mother and a father to Mondo than you and that man could have ever been. What did we do wrong?"-----Chuck passes away. Mondo is devastated. Daiya comforts himAnd then vents his frustrations to his sleeping mother.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Kudos: 21





	Why can't you love us?

**Author's Note:**

> my dog passed away today. we had to put her down. just a vent.

Mondo was always close to Chuck. Much closer than Daiya, and certainly much closer than Hoshi. Chuck was _Mondo's_ dog.

  
  


Mondo was 10. They had Chuck for about 6 years, and when he passed it was due to heart complications. Daiya had to go put him down.

Of course, his little brother was absolutely devastated. He loved that dog to death, trained him well and took good care of him. 

So yeah, it was understandable when Daiya was pissed that Hoshi was sobbing harder than Mondo the day the poor animal passed.

Daiya had come home with Chuck's ashes, only to find Hoshi sobbing, clutching an empty wine bottle in one hand and cradling her youngest son in the other.

Mondo looked uncomfortable with how his mother was treating him. It was understandable too. Usually she would degrade him and keep her distance.

But right now she was more affectionate than she had been in the past decade. 

"Oh Mondo, you're so good to mommy, getting her a drink and comforting her… you're such a good boy… mommy loves you, you know that right? Mommy loves you so much.."

Those words hurt.

Because it wasn't _fair._

Sure, Daiya had heard them a few times from their father when he was still around. But it wasn't the same.

'I love you' from him just meant 'You're not a mistake.' He was nothing more than just a heir to Yu.

Part of him was glad that Mondo actually heard them from someone other than him. Another part of him was angry at Hoshi. If she truly loved Mondo like she said, why didn't she take care of him? Why didn't she say that to him sober?

It just made him unreasonably angry. 

So when she grew too drunk to keep her own head up, and she started leaning against Mondo, Daiya quietly maneuvered her into her room

He shut the door to block out her drunken rambling, and sat on the couch. Mondo still sat in the spot where his mother had coddled him, most likely from shock. Patting the spot next to him, he gestured for Mondo to come closer.

Mondo got onto the couch, and was already wiping at his face, stifling his sniffles. Daiya scooped him up, setting him on his lap and stroked his head. "Shh. Shh, I know bud. I know."

After a few seconds, Mondo broke down sobbing, clutching at his brother's shirt. "I don't- I don't wan em to go- I don't wan em to leave!"

Daiya held him tighter, rubbing his back and cooing. He rested his head on Mondo's messy mop of hair, and hummed.

"I know. I know you didn't. But he's in a better place now, okay? He's no longer in pain."

Mondo pulled away with a hurt face. "He was in pain?! W-why didn't- why??"

Daiya knew the reason. The vet had mentioned kidney failure, too much alcohol. He knew who did it. He knew who was the problem.

"He was old."

He always felt terrible lying to Mondo.

It always felt worse when Mondo believed him.

".. he's better now, right aniki? Chuck is.. fetching the paper in heaven, right?"

Daiya pressed his brother closer, as he tried to hide his face. Not now. He wasn't going to let himself cry when Mondo needed him right now.

Eventually, Mondo fell asleep in his arms. So Daiya carried him back to their shared room, and tucked him into bed. He debated just climbing into bed and calling it a night.

But he needed to get something off his chest.

Daiya crept into his mother's room, the sound of her soft snoring was all that could be heard. He sat next in front of the bed with a heavy heart.

"... did you mean what you told him? Do you really love him?"

There was no response. Only heavy breathing and quiet snores.

"Why? Why couldn't you love us? Why did you leave me to not only take care of Mondo, but you as well?"

Daiya's fists clenched. His voice cracked. 

"I'm only 16. But I've been more of a mother and a father to Mondo than you and that man could have ever been. What did we do _wrong?"_

He wiped at his face, but the tears kept coming.

It was a good thing Hoshi was a heavy sleeper. If she woke up right now, it would cause huge problems.

"We do nothing but exist, and yet you hate us. Why? Why do you hate us so much? Why can't you just be a mother for once in your goddamn life?!"

He was once again answered with silence. 

Daiya sighed. He got up, casting a final glance to his sleeping mother, and left to go back to his room.

Mondo was also sound asleep. Daiya felt himself instantly relax. He changed quickly, and then climbed in next to his little brother, pulling him closer. 

Protectively. 

"Goodnight, Mondo.."

And Daiya drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. yeah im coping.


End file.
